Akatsuki Truth Or Dare
by VioletKnightly
Summary: What happens when two of the Akatsuki members get bored and none of the other members want to play with them? They take it into there own hands XP Utter crack, Oc's and rated T for Sora and Hidan swearing plus sexual themes
1. Part one

Ok so I got really bored today while home sick so I decided to write this

Akatsuki Truth Or Dare

Summery: Deidara gets bored as well as Serina, after complaining for forever and a half the members of the Akatsuki cave in and agree to play a game with them...little did they know that the game they where going to play was truth or dare. Utter Crack Some yaoi but no lemon sorry XP

" Please?"  
>"No"<br>"Please Un?"  
>"No"<br>" PLEASEEEEEEE Hn/Un.!"  
>" I SAID NO DAMMIT!"<br>Deidara and Serina pouted as Pein threw them out of his office. Serina wined a little" Why won't anyone play with us DeiDei?" The blonde boomer sighed and pouted" I don't know un. I mean were cute, funny, and probley the only members of this orginization with decent personalities" Serina nodded in agreement and sighed a little. The two sat in the hallway for what seemed like forever untill the young Uchiha smiled and stood up" I have a idea!"

Not less then a hour later every member of the Akatsuki including the leader was in the base's living room. Sora glanced around a little had been in her and Serina's shared room planning on going to visit Gaara when she was called to a emergency meeting." Ok Leader where all here now what was so damn important that you just had to have us all here?"

Hidan nodded in agreement from Kakuzu's lap." Ya! Me and Kakauzu where trying to have a fucking good time when that stupid blonde came into our room going on and on about some Jashin damned meetin- OW Fuck!" Hidan rubbed the spot on his head from where Sasori had throw a kunai at it. Kakuzu pulled the kunai out and smacked Hidan across the head" OW! WHAT THE FUCK KUZU!" " Don't swear Hidan" " -_-*"

Sasori narrowed his eyes" And don't call my Brat stupid! Besides you idiot, it was Serina who went around telling people about the meeting , not Deidara"

Kisame blinked" What are you talking about Sasori. Hidan's right for once it was Deidara who walked into Mine and Ita's room saying that leader was holding a meeting" Itachi nodded from Kisame's lap in agreement.

Zetsu looked around" What are you talking about? Sasori's right -For Once- It was Serina who mentioned about the meeting -Morons-" Tobi nodded and laughed" Uhuh! And that why Tobi and Zetsu's are here like good boys!"

Pein blinked from his spot on the couch beside Konan" What are you all going on about? What meeting? Serina and Deidara barged into my office saying that Hidan and Kakuzu where on the couch getting to third base, and that Tobi had broken Sasori's puppets to which resulted into him being turned into one"

" Tobi would never break Sasori sempie's puppets! Tobi is a good boy!" Hidan nodded" Ya fucker and why would we trie getting to third base on the couch huh? Where not Shark boy and weasle- FUCKING OW!" His comment granted one of Itachi's kunais logged into his neck. Kakuzu sighed and pulled it out again before stiching up the cut, mummbleing about a certin zeliot needing to keep his mouth shut.

Konan looked around" Speaking of Serina and Deidara ...where are they?" The other members stopped there bikering and looekd around the room, only to see that neither of the two where there.

Pein turned white a little and hit his head" Oh fuck no"

Serina and Deidara appered in the room both smileing." Hello all!" Sasori growled and looked at Deidara" Brat what are you to planning I swear if it's stupid , tonight I will go pissed Seme on your poor Uke ass"

Deidara smiled" Were not doing anything Danna un" he looked at the redhead inoccently while Serina made a couple of hand signs." Serina what are you-" " Done!" She smiled as all the windows and doors in the base locked and a small force field appered made outb of blood , blocking off any chance of escape.

" Serina you will undo that jutsu right now or so help me-" Sora started" So help you what huh? Me and DeiDei are bored and none of you would play with us so we took matters into our own hands. " Pein stood up" I order you two to let us out of here I have work to do" Deidara and Serina smiled at each other.

" Now DeiDei whats the word where looking for as a answer?"  
>" Don't know un. But leader must since he used it alot when we asked to play."<br>"Hmmm your right, Oh I remeber it now !" They both smiled at him and looked him dead in the eyes " No!"

Pein growled and looked at Hidan" You have my premission to kill them." Smiling Hidan stood up. Serina laughed" I don't think so...Deidara tell them if they trie to gang up on us what it will win them!" " Well Serina if they trie to hurt us or force us to let them go they win a one way trie to kaboom un! Since I placed bombs all over this room. So all I have to do is make my hand sign un and bye bye peoples!"

Death glares where shot from all over the room at the two. Serina and Deidara just smiled inoccently. Sora growled and looked at Haru" Do something!" He blinked and looked back at her" Like what?" " Your Serina's screw buddy so do something!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Hidan nodded and looked at Sasori" You two puppet boy! Your the blondes fuck buddy so go submit him into clearing out the bombs!" With a sigh the two stood up and walked over to there lovers.

Serina and Deidara shared a look before walking over to oppisite sides of the room. After about five minutes of low whispers and soft touches mostly made by Serina and Deidara. Sasori and Haru walked back over and sat back down, looks of horror on there faces. Sora blinked and smacked the back of Haru's head." What did she say?" Haru looked at her his eyes wide" I can't stop her"

" How come?"  
>" Ya how come fucker!"Hidan growled Haru sighed" Lets just say it involves a trip to the Tsukiyomi and catastration."<p>

"..."  
>" Ya"<p>

Tobi looked at Zetsu" Whats catastration Sempie?" " I'll tell you when your older Tobi - Now shut the hell up-"

Sora blinked and looked at Sasori" And you? What did Dei say " Sasori's face paled a little but still held his emotionless look."Termites"

Sora nodded" Thats not SO bad."  
>" ...Clay Termites"<p>

" Ya"

Serina and Deidara smiled in victory" Just play a game with us" " Ya un. We just want to play one little game , is that to much to ask" Pein growled" Yes , Itachi your are last hope talk some sence into them please" Itachi sighed and looked Serina dead in the eyes, to which she did the same. The two Uchiha's stood there in silence , exchanging words threw there minds.  
>"Serina Yes"<br>" No"  
>" Yes"<br>" No, hn"  
>" Hn"<br>"Hn Hn"  
>" Hn?"<br>Serina smiled" Hn!"

Itachi sighed a little " I can't stop her either" Konan blinked and looked at Sora and Kisame" Since you two have to deal with them what did they say" Both shook there heads in unison and sighed" You don't want to know" Kisame put a arm around Itachi and rubbed his arm. Sora nodded and closed her eyes" You REALY don't want to know"

The other members murmered in agreement before Pein sighed" Fine we will play one game and that is it" Deidara and Serina smiled and high fived" YA!" Tobi smiled and cheered with them" Yay Tobi LOVES games" Sora sighed a little and shook her head. " So what game are we going to play fuckers" Hidan asked turning around in Kakuzu's lap trying to get comfy.

The two tricksters smiled at each other and shared a silent laugh. The other members looked at one another this was not going to be good.

" Truth or Dare" 


	2. Part 2

"Hell fucking no!" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu held him in place. Serina and Deidara nodded" Yes Un!" Serina giggled" You guys said one game and this is the one we want to play!" Pein sighed a little and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sora thought it over a little and smiled slyly" I'm in." Haru looked at her and shook his head" Your thinking of perverted dares huh" She smiled more and he just moved away from her very very slowly.

Tobi clapped his hands" Yay Tobi is a good boy! Tobi loves Truth or Dare" He smiled and looked at Zetsu" What's Truth or Dare again?" Zetsu face-palmed and sighed" Its a game Tobi - No shit- Any way you go around asking people Truth or Dare. - Really now the name truth or dare didn't give that one away?- Shh! They pick Truth you ask them a question and they have to be truthful. - Duh- and if they pick Dare, then you get to Dare them to do somthing and they have to do it" Tobi nodded" Alright sempie!"

Sasori sighed a little an shook his head 'Truth or Dare? Really? Do they think I'm some kind of kid or somthing ...altho if I get Deidara I can dare him to..' The puppet smiled a little thinking about all the lovely Dares he could play on his Dei.

Itachi sat there with a blank an monotoned look on his face. Kisame laughed a little " Well this could be fun right Angel?"  
>" Hn" " Or not"<p>

Konan giggled , oh those to where good." I say it's a good idea. When do a bunch of S-ranked criminals take a break to be kid's again." Pein looked at her" Thats the point. They don't" " Oh litten up Nagato, its ok to take a break every once in a while."  
>" Oh really name one time taken a break was ok"<br>" Your birthday last month"  
>" That party was not fun"<br>" After the party Hun."  
>"...Oh... Fine we will play Truth or dare"<p>

Deidara and Serina jumped up and down in victory." Yay un!" Serina laughed a little and smiled" Alright who is first" Sora smiled" I'll go first" Serina nodded and her and Deidara sat down on two chairs.'

" Itachi truth or dare"  
>" ...Hn"<br>" I dare you not to have any sexual contact with Kisame for a whole month! And if you fail you will become my servent bitch!"  
>Sora stood up laughing her ass off, boy this was going to be good.<p>

Itachi blinked a little and got off of Kisame's lap before sitting on the floor. Kisame went pale and glared at Sora." Don't give me that look Shark-boy your turn Itachi"

Itachi nodded and looked at Serina" Hn"  
>Serina smiled" Truth"<br>" Hn, hn hn hn"  
>" Ita-nii for the final time. No Haru has not screwed me yet ok?" " HN HN!" " Those weren't hickeys they where um...paint"<br>" Hn"  
>" Haha just kidding Sora's snakes bit me"<br>Sora smiled a little" Good pets- I mean HAHAHa Bad snake's thats Haru's play toy...for now"

Deidara and Haru looked at Sora with looks of fear in there eyes. Serina just smiled like nothing happened." Alright my turn ummm Hidan truth or dare"

" Dare mother fucker I'm not some kinda pansy."  
>" Fine hn. I dare you not to swear for a week and if you do than...You have to sleep in Sora's room for a month!"<p>

Hidan growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Tobi stood up" No Serina sempie if they get together they will make baby's of Satan!" Sora smiled at Tobi with the same look she gave her victums before she...attacked them." Tobi...ssssnakes" Just than a snake crawled up Tobi's leg and he ran around the base screaming as the snake crawled into his eye hole.

Hidan smiled" Serves you right" He looked around untill he spotted Sasori." Alright Puppet Truth or Dare!"

Sasori sighed a little " Truth"  
>" Did you keep any..." Hidan stoped for a minute trying to think of how he could ask this without swearing." Did you keep any male body parts when you turned your self into a puppet?"<p>

Sasori sighed and gave him a blank look." Weither human or puppet I am still a man. I kept my male parts yes, besides you should know that from the screams you hear from mine and Deidara's room at night." Serina giggled a little" He wouldn't be able to, he and Kakuzu are usually making to much noise themselfs to hear anyone" Sora nodded" And lucky us we have the room between you two couples."

Hidan blushed and nodded a little before leaning agenst Kakuzu. Sasori looked around for his victim." Brat truth or dare "  
>"Dare un"<br>" I dare you to say art is eternal"  
>" FUCK NO UN!"<br>" You have to Deidara" Konan said giggling. Sasori nodded" And if you don't were going to play a little game tonight"  
>Deidara shivered and looked down. What would be worse saying that art was eternal or ... his danna's punishment game." Fine ...un art...is...ete-FLEETING!" Sasori frowned and attached his chakara strings to Deidara's arms and legs.<p>

" Come on Brat time to be punished." " Wait un! I have to ask someone still!"  
>"...Fine but hurry up. You know I hate waiting"<br>" Alright un um...Kisame truth or dare!"

Kisame smiled a little" Truth" Deidara thought a little and smiled"Do you think Itachi is emo" Itachi glared at him and pulled out a kunai ready to kill. Kisame sweat-droped.  
>" Well...Maybe a little" Itachi looked at him in shock" Hn?"<p>

" Well Ita its just the two scars on your...face and ...the brother fetish...and it seems whenever we fight...it just well.."  
>" I don't have a brother fetish!"<br>"Alright! Alrght!"  
>" Hn"<br>"Bu-"  
>"HN!"<br>" Thats not-"  
>Itachi closed his eyes"Hn."<p>

Kisame sighed and looked at Sasori" Give it to him hard, alrght" Sasori smile and flicked his wrist" Oh I will. Serina you mind putting down the shiled for a moment. " Serina noddeD" Sure since its part of the game." " No un don't do it!" Serina smiled and made a couple hand signs, causing the shiled to go down just long enough for Sasori to drag a screaming Deidara out.

" Alright your turn Kisa-ni!" Serina said smiling. Kisame nodded and looked around." Tobi, Truth or Dare" Tobi jumped up and down"Tobi is a good boy so truth!"  
>Kisame smiled a little" Do you eat sugar to get this hyper or just have ADHD or somthing"<p>

Serina and Sora laughed as did a couple of other members. Tobi laughed"TOBI LOVES SUGAR!" Serina nodded" There's our answer." Konan nodded in agreement. " Ok! Tobi's turn" Tobi looked around and jumped up and down" KONAN TRUTH OR DARE!"

" Truth"  
>"What are those noise's comming from your's and leaders room at night?"<br>Hidan broke out laughing, Kakuzu sighed and shook his head. Konan blushed a little and smiled"Well Tobi when a man and a women love each other ver-" " WAIT!" Sora stood up" Don't tell him that we don't want Tobi to mate and have kids!"

Pein and Konan looked at each other and nodded" Good call" Pein cleared his throat" Were just playing games." " Oh...can Tobi play to?" " NO" Tobi walked over to the corner and curled up sulking. Konan smiled " Alright then Pein honey truth or dare"

" I don't want to play" Hidan looked at him" To bad! We all had to now suck it up!" Pein narrowed his eyes." Kakuzu silence him" Kakuzu nodded and held up a thread, it shot out and sewed Hidan's mouth shut.

" Come on Honey, Truth or Dare"  
>"...Truth"<br>"Are you sure taking over the world is worth all of this" She motioned to everyone in the room. Pein sighed a little" Some times I am not sure"

" See that was easy! Now its your turn to ask somone leader" Serina smiled. " Fine Zetsu truth or dare" " Truth -Dare-" Pein blinked" Down that mean I have to pick two then?" Serina shrugged and looked at Sora" What do you think?" Sora crossed her arms over her chest" Just ask him twice two personlites two questions."

Pein growled a little" Fine your truth: Would you kill everyone in this room. And your Dare: I dare you to eat everyone in this room-" Konan smacked him upside the head" No bad!" Pein sighed and sulked in the corner with Tobi.

" Sorry Konan but - It was a Dare-" Zetsu stood up. Haru looked at Serina." Hurry the emergancy S!" Serina nodded and ran to the corner of the room. She picked up a hammer and broke open a box that said " In case of Zestu trying to eat everyone" Serina reached into the box and pulled out three squrills.

" EEKKKKK spans of evil!" Sora hissed at them and pulled out a kunai" KILLLLL!" " HARU HOLD HER WILL YOU?" Haru nodded and jumped on Sora pinning her to the ground." SERINA! Your boy toy is rapeing me- Haru get off or DIE!" Haru shivered" Um Babe hurry up!"

Itachi growled and jumped on him" Don't call my sister babe you pig!" Kisame followed" Itachi no! Put the kunai down- No NOT IN HARU'S EYES!" Tobi smiled and jumped into the pile" Yay! Tobi is a good boy!"

Serina shivered a little as Hidan tried cheering everone on despite his mouth being sewn shut. Kakuzu just mummbled about the damage and how much it would cost. Holding the squrils above her head, and using her leg and arm to prie Zetsu's venus fly trap open, Serina shoved the surils into his mouth and let the fly trap shut trapping them. Slowly the squrils where devowered and Zetsu had calmed down.

Once everyone was sitting back down the game continued. " Alright Zetsu its your turn" Konan said making a small fan out of paper. Zetsu nodded" Fine Haru - Truth or Dare-"

Haru shook a little still scared about what had happened just moments before."...Dare?" " I dare you to - kiss Sora- yes if you don't you must -hold Serina's hand- How is that scary - because is the idiot touches Serina at all Itachi will kill him-"

Haru paled and glanced at the two other female's in the Akatsuki who where just sitting there waiting. Sora was his old teamate from Konaha and it would be a little akward, but Serina was his girlfriend. He liked her but even touching her would result into a trip to her big brother's Tsukiyomi. With a sigh he stood up and walked over to Sora.

Closeing his eyes he leaned down to kiss her but stopped"I-I can't bloody do it!" He grabbed Serina's hand and held it for a whole 30 seconds before he was pulled off by a pissed Itachi.

Haru ran around the room trying to get away from Itachi." KAKUZU TRUTH OR DARE!" Kakuzu blinked" Dare i guess..."  
>" I dare you to tie Itachi up with your threads!" Kakuzu nodded and held up his arm. A cluster of threads shot out and wrapped around Itachi. Serina smiled and giggled" This was so fun!" Sora nodded and sighed " Alright everyone's gone now can you take down the shiled.<p>

Serina nodded and made a hand sign , causing the shiled to fall. Haur took his chance and ran out of the room looking for a place to hid. Kisame dragged Itachi into there room to try and calm him down. Zetsu dissapered into the basment with Tobi. Kakuzu using his chance of having a silent Hidan locked the door to there room, determind to make the thread holding Hidan's mouth shut break.

Pein walked out of the living room in search of something to knock him out. Konan having complted her small fan , started to follow him and fan him as they walked. The sounds of Sasori and Deidara still playing there punishment could be heard loudly threw-out the base. Sora looked at Serina, a smile on her face.

" So this was your plan all along huh?" Serina giggled" When did you figure it out hn?"  
>Sora smiled and stood up" It wasn't to hard , as soon as you said truth or dare I knew you where planning something. So care to let me in?"<p>

Serina stood up also and nodded." Deidara came to me complaining 'bout how Sasori wasn't paying him enough attention so I told him why not go around asking other members to play. When they all said no we came up with trapping them to play a game. Long story short Deidara gets his time with Sasori, and everyone else is occupied giving us the chance to leave. "

Sora smiled and hugged her teamate before ruffling her hair" You Uchiha's and your plans. So where do you want to go?" Serina giggled'' How about Suna? Maybe go visit Gaara?" Sora smiled and grabbed her bag from the side of the couch" You read my mind. Now what about the bombs? Where they here?" Serina smiled" Nope but that just shows you how one little kid game can turn the akatsuki upside down"

THERE DONE! ^,^ R and R I do not own naruto or the characters( Forgot to put that in 1st ch)  
>Only character i own is Serina Sora and Haru belong to my danna Sora-chan <p>


End file.
